Sleeping Beautiful, Snow Wolfram
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: Sleeping beauty, cinderella, snow white style. No characters from those movies are included. Wolfram was cursed to eat an apple before the 16th birthday and the one whose finger shall fit the ring will awaken him by true love's kiss.
1. The Curse

A/N: Hi there. Here's another fic I made. It's kinda a crossover story between Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and Cinderella.

Beautiful Wolfram

Lady Celi was the reigning Maou back then. And she had three sons: Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram. She had favoritism among her sons. She favored Wolfram among the three because of his splitting image of his mother. So, the two other brothers were jealous. As Wolfram was born, the Great Demon Kingdom had a holiday, celebrating the birth of the blonde prince. Lady Celi sent many invitations across the kingdom but one person did not receive an invitation. She was a former confidant of the Demon Queen who became a traitor. It was 'her'. Yes, people do not speak her name because of the great havoc she caused. It was dark times. As the blonde baby lied in her crib, a voice declared an entrance.

"The most faithful, the three great maids: Maiden Doria, Maiden Lasania and Maiden Sangria."

"Your Majesty, each of us will give one gift to the prince in forms of things in which the grace of the great one will bestow on." Doria said as she approached the baby.

"Dearest child, the gift I will give to you, is a rose; a sign of beauty. May the great one bestow upon you beauty which is exceptional." Said Doria.

"Sweet prince, what I shall give you, is a bird; the gift of song. Let the great one grant you the gift of a beautiful voice." Said Lasania.

"Beloved prince, my gift shall be…" then, strong wind blew and opened windows, blowing flags and opening the big door. Then, a woman in violet hood came with an orb in her hand. The people were quiet and fearful.

"It's her!" Gasped the three.

"It has been a long time Your Majesty." Said she. "I had been upset for I did not receive an invitation to this delightful holiday."

"You wouldn't want it." Said Sangria.

"Not want? Oh, what an awkward situation. So then I shall be leaving now." Said she.

"So, you're not offended Your Excellency?" said Lady Celi with a fearful voice.

"Oh, no your majesty, I'm not offended at all. For I too, shall bestow a gift to the child. Listen well, all of you! The price shall indeed grow in elegance and beauty. A bishounen loved by those around him. But, before the sun sets on the sixteenth birthday, he shall bite an apple from the castle and DIE!" she chanted.

"Cease that creature!" Lady Celi ordered and the soldiers tried to stop her but they fail. Lady Celi was devastated and fearful.

"Don't worry your Majesty, Sangria still has her gift to give and that might help to counterfeit the prophecy with the help of the great one." Lasania explained.

"Dearly loved prince, you won't fall to that witch's trick, a real hope maybe still in this. I give you a ring; a symbol for love for which will conquer all forces of evil. So forth, not in death, but just in sleep in the fake prophecy. For whom this ring will fit, is your true love who will break the spell by true love's kiss. May the great one's blessing bequeath you." Sangria chants.

Lady Celi, still fearful for the fate and future of her son, ordered that all apple trees be cut down and forbid apple trees to be planted. She let the three great maids to take care of Wolfram since they were most loyal. Wolfram did not much experience going out of the castle. He was only allowed to go out when he was playing with his brothers but with a lot of guards. He was most protected. So, the two was still bearing a bit jealousy in their hearts. The three great maidens were the ones very close to Wolfram. He grew with them. Until his sixteenth birthday drew near. The entire kingdom began to rejoice. But Lady Celi was still fearful of the upbringing prophecy ahead. What will happen then?

A/N: Okay till here first. Please review because if I didn't get any reviews I won't continue this anymore ..T^T.. But though, at least 10 reviews will do for me to continue this story..


	2. The Prophecy

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I was reading Code Geass. Okay, here's Part Two. The antagonist, 'her' is actually Seraphine. Please read this before you read the story… arigatou minna-sama... here's Part 2 The Prophecy…

Many lonely years passed by at Lady Celi's kingdom and her people. But as the third son's birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For it was 'her' in the forbidden forest, thunder with her wrath and frustration. Her evil prophecy has not yet been fulfilled.

"It's incredible! 16 years without news if he was already dead, he couldn't have possibly revived from the dead?! Are you sure you've tried to kill him?" she asked.

"Yes, we tried assassination, poisoning, traps and… negotiations." A subordinate said.

"Negotiations?!" she asked.

"Yes, negotiations lady Seraphine." He answered.

"You idiots! You imbeciles!" She shouted she struck them with lightning from her torch. She called a Kohitsuzoku.

"Circle far and wide, search a male of sixteen with hair sunshine gold and eyes emerald green. Go, and do not fail me." She said.

Meanwhile at the castle…

The maids were busy for the preparations for the celebration. The soldiers were on guard and a little Wolfram stuck in a room. He was just sitting there, wishing to come outside. He wants to play but he wasn't allowed to. Lady Celi feared this day so she locked Wolfram away.

*Wolfram sighs*

"What's wrong Wolfram?" said Shinou sitting on a pillow

"I'm bored. I want to play outside. But they wouldn't let me." He said

"But, they're doing this for your own good."

"Yeah, but even just for a few minutes. I'll be back here."

"Uhm... okay, I'll unlock the door for you but give me a condition that you will be back when the bell rings. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Off you go then." Shinou said as he smiled.

Wolfram went out to the courtyard and he played in the garden and he made flower crowns and necklaces. After a few more minutes, the bell rang. Wolfram remembered that he should go back to his room. He was on his way back to his room when his stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry. Why don't I go to the kitchen to whip up a snack? But I'm really hungry. Oh, I know, I'll get an apple from that tree!" Wolfram said.

He didn't know about the curse. Lady Celi was quiet about it because he didn't want him to be worried. He climbed up the tree and he took an apple. When he was about to take a bite, Lady Celi saw him and tried to warn him but she was too late. Wolfram had already bitten an apple. Wolfram fell out the tree and fell face first. His head and nose was bleeding and he was already unconscious.

"WOLFRAM!!!!" Lady Celi shrieked.

The maids were running and they assisted lady Celi in bringing Wolfram to Gisela.

After Wolfram was treated, Gisela said that Wolfram was just in a comatose state so that means that Sangria's gift came true. They put Wolfram in a bed. The preparations for the party were for nothing. They were all miserable. The two brothers felt bad. The grudge that they carry was gone. All they wanted is to see their little brother smiling and alive. The whole kingdom was miserable.

Meanwhile at the forbidden forest…

Seraphine was glowing. With the wind stroking her

"Yes! I feel the power within!" She shouted.

Her wrinkled face became beautiful her hair was returned to a tint of her original hair color. She was beautiful.

"Magic orb in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?" she inquired.

"In a castle of Royalty, he is more fair than thee." It answered

"Expose him. Reveal his name!" she demanded.

"He is what you thought to be, eyes so emerald green, hair sunshine gold, skin fair as snow." It answered. And it showed her an image of a sleeping Wolfram.

"It cannot be! He is dead! Just like what I said in my prophecy!" she said.

"Thy prophecy has been altered. With true love's kiss. The spell shall shatter."

"Then, I will kill him myself!" she said.

A/N: Now, what will she do? And who will ever the true love will be? What will be the fate of our prince Wolfram? Tune in next time. Minna-sama, please review so I'll continue. ^^


End file.
